


Jealous Mickey

by SmuttyFanFiction



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Gay Relationship, Gallavich Smut, Gallavich Week, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFanFiction/pseuds/SmuttyFanFiction
Summary: Ian flirts with other guys to get Mickey jealous and then they have hot steamy possessive sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I would love feedback and please enjoy. I have a tumblr dedicated to all my favorite sexy gallavich fics you can check it out at gallavichsmut.tumblr.com

“Fuck you Ian!” the door opened with a bang as it swung and hit the wall. Ian slid in behind it and gently closed it. 

“Come on Mick!” Ian pleaded. He had only been flirting a little bit with that guy. He was ugly anyway, but he sure was rich as hell and Ian was just trying to score free drinks. Supply for his man and all.

“I don’t give a shit Ian, I would rather pay for the fucking beer than see you cozy up to any middle-aged wall-street fuckface who walks in with a suit and rolex.”

“It’s just such an easy way to get free stuff.”

“Yes and we all know you’re freaking fantastic at it, and it gets me fucking mad every time. When are you going to cut the shit?”

Ian stepped a little closer.

“I don’t think I’m going to.”

“And why the ever loving fuck not?”

Ian leaned in to his boyfriend, a huge smirk plastered across his face.

“I think you like the chance to be the big bad jealous boyfriend.” Ian whispered all too knowingly. 

“What are you talking about-”

“Come on Mick no need to hide it. I know you like getting angry. And I know you like any chance to prove that I’m yours. And any chance to beat up some helpless guy.”

“Is that what you fucking think firecrotch?”

“It’s what I know Mick.” Ian wasn’t leaning away.

“You don’t know shit.”

“I know you’re hard,” and Mickey’s breath stopped because Ian had caught him, “you’ve been hard since you grabbed me and pulled me out of that bar.”

Mickey had been caught. Ian was completely in his personal space and Mickey had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide his straining hard-on.

“You don’t know fuck-all about anything.” Mickey spat with a little less power in his voice. 

Ian smiled, he knew he won. “I know you want me to fuck you.”

Mickey just blinked stupidly “I always want you to fuck me.” 

Ian smirked and Mickey blinked and then Ian was shirtless and fumbling with Mickey’s zipper. “Get this shit off, Mick”

Mickey had no choice but to comply, he wasn’t going to turn down a good fuck for an argument that wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, maybe Mickey did like angry fucking.

“I’m still mad at you shithead.” Mickey said while removing his last piece of offensive clothing.

Ian chuckled and produced lube from his back pocket which was completely unsurprising to Mickey. One of them always had lube, you never knew when the opportunity for a quickie would arise. “Why don’t you tell me how mad you are while you’re on my cock, hm?” Ian pushed Mickey to sit on the couch and dropped to his knees. Before Mickey could come up with a rebound insult his dick was at the back of Ian’s throat and damn did that feel good.

“Fuck-shit-Gallagher-”

Ian stopped sucking and held the base of Mickey’s cock. “That’s not my name Mick.”

“Fuck go back to what you were doing.”

“No.”

“Fine - Ian. Ian for the love of god keep sucking my dick before you give me blue balls over here.” That’s all Ian needed to hear and suddenly he was back to licking and sucking Mickey like a goddamn popsicle. Ian pushed Mickey’s legs apart and made Mickey bend them close to his chest one by one all while deep throating the man’s cock. Mickey was leaning back on the couch, legs bent in half and spread wide with his boyfriend lavishing the underside of his cock when Ian uncapped the lube and began to rub it between his fingers.

One slicked finger began to trace around Mickey’s hole and Ian paused and drew back to admire the view. 

Mickey was impatient. “Excuse me I didn’t realize we were fucking bird watching. You’re supposed to put your dick in it not stare at it.”

“But it’s so pretty Mick.” Ian said while continuing to massage his outer rim, now with two fingers.

“Shut the fuck up and get on me-” Ian shut up him by shoving a finger in. He began to slowly roll it and twist it at an achingly slow pace.

“Hurry the fuck up Ian.”

“You’re so grumpy Mick.”

“I’m still mad at your dumb ass.”

“Oh yeah that’s right I forgot.” Ian said smiling. He shoved in a second finger. “You mad at me now?” he asked while picking up the pace of his fingers, twisting them in and out.

“Yes I’m mad- fuck!” Mickey gasped breathily. 

Ian crooked his fingers to hit the spot he knew all too well. The spot he was purposely avoiding until now. He began to mercilessly fuck his fingers into Mickey, hitting it over an over. “How about now?”

“FUCK” Mickey yelled, raising his hips higher and higher and pushing back on Ian’s fingers.

“That’s not a yes or a no Mick-”

“Jesus I need you in me NOW.”

“Yes sir!” Ian thought it might be too much if he gave Mickey a mock salute so he just grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. Mickey scrambled off the couch and then bent over it, spreading his hands wide. Ian took a moment to stare at his boyfriend’s ass. It was such a perfect ass. He grabbed a handful and squeezed, Mickey moaned in response. Ian kept one hand on Mickey’s ass- no way he was letting go, ever. And with the other hand he held the base of his cock so he could line it up with Mickey’s hole. 

Without warning Ian shoved the tip of his cock into Mickey.

“Ahhh- shit that’s good.” Mickey moaned in response. “Come on fuck me already.”

“Where are your manners Mick?”

“Fuck you and your manners I’m growing old here- FUCK!”

Ian pushed himself all the way inside Mickey to shut him up. He then pulled back out slowly, only to shove himself in again all at once. “Shit- ah Mickey!”

Ian wanted nothing more than to pound his boyfriend relentlessly, but he wanted to draw this out. Once again when he was all the way inside Mickey, he began to grind himself against the other man, trying to rub Mickey in all the right places. Mickey couldn’t help himself. He was making all sorts of obscene noises. He secretly knew the more noises he made the faster Ian would lose it. And he really wanted Ian to lose it.

Ian was breathing hot into the back of Mickey’s neck. Placing wet open mouthed kisses all along his neck and soulder. 

“You like this huh Mick?”

“Ugh- fuck Ian harder”

“Want me to fuck you Mickey?”

“Yes goddamn-”

“Admit you like getting jealous and then fucking”

“Fuck you I won’t admit - SHIT” Mickey screamed when Ian thrust into him with everything he had three times at a rapid pace and then pulled all the way out.

“Keep doing that” Mickey panted.

“Not until you admit it.” Ian slid back into Mickey’s hole at a painfully slow pace.

Ian reach around and wrapped his fist around Mickey’s leaking cock.

“Tell me Mickey.” Ian whispers into his ear and then bites his neck while slowly sliding in and out of the other man.

“Fuck ok fuck I like it. I like when other men look at you and then I get to beat them up to prove that you are mine. I like that power. You belong to me and only me and I love proving that to people please-for-the-love-of-christ-fuck-me-already.”

Ian smirked with accomplishment, “That’s all I wanted babe.” He grabs Mickey around his tiny waist and begins to pound into him at a rapid pace. He angles his hips up higher and higher until he hits it.

“FUCK JESUS RIGHT THERE IAN FUCK!” Mickey screams, sticking his ass high in the air for Ian’s taking.

“Fuck Mickey yes!” Ian’s hands are slipping with sweat and everything is hot and burning and Ian is so close to losing it from the tight heat of Mickey’s ass around his cock. 

Ian continues to pound into Mickey relentlessly, Mickey’s cock bouncing hard and leaking and untouched and Ian presses his chest onto Mickey’s back, bringing them as close together as possible, his hips churning at a rapid pace.

“Ian Ian fuck gonna cum” Mickey cries into the couch 

“Yeah? Come on Mick cum for me” Ian holds Mickey’s hips in place and drives himself into Mickey’s sweet hot flesh again and again and again.

“IAN FUCK AHHH!” Mickey screams in ecstasy, hot spurts of cum shooting from his untouched cock as his ass clenches around Ian’s cock and Ian loses it, biting Mickey’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he thrusts into Mickey hard and cums inside his lover.

The two boys stand there for a moment panting and dripping in sweat and cum, neither of them particularly wanting to move until finally it becomes too uncomfortable and Ian pulls out and goes to get napkins while Mickey falls exhausted on the couch.

Ian returns and plops down next to him.

“I gotta get you jealous more often Mick” Ian says with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

Mickey groans and rolls his eyes, grabbing Ian’s hand and pulling him toward the shower.


End file.
